elfquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Mantricker
| soulname = Coyte | race = | tribe = Wolfriders | age = | birth = | status = Mortal, Deceased | death =Mortally wounded by humans | cause = | pred = | success = | gender =Male | hair =Brown | skincolor =White | animal =Bentclaw Bloodsinger | grandparents =Tanner & Stormlight | parents =Goodtree & Lionleaper | siblings =Speedwell | children = Bearclaw Moonshade (unconfirmed) | grandchildren =Crescent (unconfirmed) Cutter Dart (unconfirmed Chitter (unconfirmed) | lifemate =Thornflower | lovemate =Brightwater | spouse = | romances = | aunts/uncles =Weaver | nieces/nephews =Spark | allies = | enemies = | weapon = | profession = | position = Chief | affiliation = | appearance = ElfQuest: Hidden Years #5 - STARFALL, STARRISE | lastappearance = | voice = | more = | sequel = }} Mantricker is the son of Goodtree who was raised by his father Lionleaper. He was born with a large mischievous sense of humor; to the frequent annoyance of his parents as he spent more time thinking up pranks than hunting. He delighted the most in playing these pranks on humans as their self-appointed nemesis, leading to his namesake as Mantricker. Even the humans grudgingly admitted that these pranks were never harmful and were more embarrassing and humiliating. By his lovemate Brightwater, Mantricker had a daughter, Moonshade (unconfirmed). He also inadvertently Recognized another Wolfrider known as Thornflower. When she was captured by humans, Mantricker rushed in and rescued her, leading to the moment of Recognition to their mutual dismay. However, as a result of their union, Thornflower subsequently gave birth to a son, Bearclaw. Mantricker was also the chief for elves named Reach and Spinner. Concurrent with Mantricker's chiefdom of the Wolfriders, there was a human chief known as Demontricker. In his youth, he developed a rivalry/friendship between his human counterpart who took to pranking the Wolfriders or "Demons" as they were called by the humans. Neither pair wanted the two tribes to meet in battle and decided to keep them separate by maintaining a truce between them. Later, they even combined their skills to prevent the Shaman of the tribe from burning down the forest and destroying both of their people. Years later, after assuming the mantle as the Ninth Chief of the Wolfriders; Mantricker found the Wolfriders were facing increasing encroachment from the humans. Desperate to try and keep them away from their home, Mantricker tried to chase them away by spooking their game, stealing their weapons and food, springing their traps, and even damming the creek that provided water to their village. Instead, the humans tried to leave offerings to appease the "forest demons". Frustrated, Mantricker kidnapped a human child and demanded that they leave the forest and tried to scare them by cutting the child's face. Instead, he enraged them and they responded by hurling spears which resulted in him being mortally injured. His son, Bearclaw found them and he admitted that he had been a fool and died, passing on the mantle of Chief to Bearclaw, having finally played his last trick.Category:Wolfriders